Bekkir
The Bekkir are a humanoid species native to the Gamma Quadrant. They are ruthless isolationists whom the Cardassians attempted on numerous occasions to form relations with, however, all attempts at doing so were rebuffed and ships destroyed. No one even knows the species' own name for themselves; the only name ever given them is bekkir, which is also the name of a reclusive badger-like animal native to Cardassia. ( ) History Federation first contact with the Bekkir occurred at Deep Space 9 when a Bekkir starship came to the station in search of what they believed to be one of their kind captured. The command staff of Deep Space 9 attempted to negotiate with the Bekkir but the aliens decided that a quick assault was necessary to regain their captured colleague. Boarding the station, they began slaughtering the inhabitants and insured that no distress signal would leave the station. In the end, all the inhabitants of the station and the aliens killed each other leaving a derelict in space. What neither side was aware of was that there was no captured Bekkir but instead an automated distress signal from some Bekkir equipment that Quark and Odo uncovered and accidentally activated. The pair found a belt buckle-shaped device within a Cardassian box (on consignment with Quark from Square Deal Djonreel) and learned that it was one of the many relics found by the Cardassians in the Gamma Quadrant. The duo were eventually able to find a key for the device and return back into the past before the Bekkir arrived where Quark was able to explain to the Bekkir what the situation was. The Bekkir ship beamed the device onboard and left peacefully. ( ) Appearance and Biology The Bekkir are a humanoid species that have a resemblance to reptiles with small spikes over their faces and large eyes. Not much is known about their society or biology except that they were a very cold race and spoke in a near machine-like voice. The Bekkir wear a form of armour and black, shaped helmets. There seemed to be two classes of Bekkir within their military, namely, the standard rank and file warrior as well as an officer class who were inquisitors. ( ) Technology The Bekkir are quite an advanced species that were unique in that they used projectile weaponry against their enemies which consisted of equivalents of such devices in the form of rifles, pistols and on one occasion fired a form of rocket launcher. They launched powerful torpedoes as ship board weapons against their enemies. What made the Bekkir dangerous was a metallic alloy on their personnel armour or ship hulls which was capable of reflecting energy weapons (or at least, phaser beams). This metal was also capable of passing through force fields with no resistance. Bekkir soldiers (or certain officials) possessed a small belt buckle-like device that is essentially a time travelling device which propelled the user several days into the future. The user could effectively escape pursuers or other threats by going into the future and then, by inserting the key, retreat backwards a roughly equal amount of time when the danger or threat has passed. ( ) Connections category:gamma Quadrant races and cultures category:races and cultures category:humanoid species